Current cartridges for biological or chemical analysis do not handle liquid reagents in an efficient manner. For example, the fluidic path is long, going from the reagent storage area through a conventional manifold to the die, the die including semiconductor sensor(s). The arrangement may slow the analysis and results in large volumes of wash reagent used for each cycle.
Therefore, there is a need for a more efficient fluidic path design.